


Day 4- Human shield

by Nightly_love



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightly_love/pseuds/Nightly_love
Summary: Reader saves Supergirl during a mission





	Day 4- Human shield

The black vans screeched to a halt, agents storming out with guns trained on the hostiles. Supergirl lands in front of them, hands on hips and chin tilted up. “This doesn’t have to be a fight.” With no response and a couple tries later she huffed, dropping her hands and making her way towards where they were hiding. “Alright, I gave you a chance to surrender. Now we’re gonna do this the hard way.”

With agents trailing behind her, Kara stalked towards the hiding men. I follow at a distance, my agents on my tail and guns trained ahead of us. I signal half my men to the otherside, ready to flank the guys at my call. In my periphery, I see a man stand up, the barrel of his gun glowed a sickly green. Kryptonite. Following his line of sight, I see him trained on Kara.

Everything seems to slow down. I break form and sprint towards Kara, calling out to her. She turns towards me, blue eyes wide and confused. I hear a loud bang, jumping in front of Kara and closing my eyes.

They say when you get shot you don’t feel it. Not really. It’s just numb, then the pain will set it. Sometimes agents have been shot and haven’t realized it due to the adrenaline. I guess I’m not as lucky, that numbing pain would have been preferable compared to what I felt next. 

The impact of the bullet hitting my chest jars me before I feel it actually peirce, tearing through my clothes and skin. Suddenly there’s tearing pain all over, in my arms, digging into my neck and chest and scattered across my face. I’m numbly aware of a scream, taking several seconds to realize it was coming from my own throat. 

I lay on the ground and loud ringing resounds through my ears, drowning out the gunshots echoing from the DEO agents. Suddenly it’s quiet and I’m being lifted slightly, a soft hand running along my cheek accompanied with something sticky. 

As if underwater, I hear a voice call out to me. I vaguely recognize the words as my own name and I opened my eyes, blinking several times to try and focus on the silhouette above me. The first thing I’m able to make out is bright blue eyes, filled with concern. Before I can reassure the woman above me, I’m suddenly being lifted and whisked away. I try to reach for her but my hand slumps beside me as my vision goes black.  
\-----------  
Murmurs and an annoying buzzing sound wake me, bright lights lighting up my eyelids. I frown as the voices get louder, and I try to open my eyes only to quickly close them again. Slowly letting my eyes adjust, I let out a groan at the aching in my body. I cry out as I try to get up, clutching my side as I sit back down.

A breeze flows through the room and suddenly Kara is standing in front of me, eyes puffy and red rimmed. She gently pushes on my shoulders, helping me lay down as Alex moves to check the monitors surrounding me.

“Y/n,” Kara croaks, stroking my cheek as Alex quickly leaves, squeezing my hand on the way.

“I didn’t think I was dead but since I’m seeing an angel, I’m quickly reconsidering my position.” I grin up at her, laughing at my own joke.

She rolls her eyes before gently punching me. “What were you thinking? You could have died, you should have let me-”

“Die?” I interrupt, raising my eyebrows at her. “We both know that could have killed you. I’ve been shot before, I can take it. You however, Kryptonite is your one weakness Kar. I couldn’t have risked it.”

Kara just shakes her head, tears falling down her cheeks. “I don’t know what I would have done if you died, y/n. I couldn’t live with myself if I let you die for me.”

Staying quiet, I squeeze her hand and gently pull her towards me, encouraging her to lie down. Just as she opened her mouth to protest, I shook my head, quickly assuring her that I’d be ok. She gently floats down, settling herself on the bed and curling into my side. 

That’s where Alex found us not long after, curled together asleep.


End file.
